waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
1374
World Events *June 24 – The illness dancing mania begins in Aix-la-Chapelle (Aachen), possibly due to ergotism. *November 25 – James of Baux succeeds his uncle, Philip II, as Prince of Taranto (now eastern Italy) and titular ruler of the Latin Empire (now northern Greece and western Turkey). Date unknown *King U of Goryeo ascends to the throne of Goryeo (now in Korea) after the assassination of King Gongmin. *Leu Thai becomes King of Sukhothai (now in northern Thailand) after the death of King Lithai. *Rao Biram Dev succeeds Rao Kanhadev as ruler of Marwar (now the Jodhpur district of India). *Hasan succeeds his father, Shaikh Uvais, as ruler of the Jalayirid sultanate in present-day Iraq and western Iran. Hasan proves to be an unpopular ruler and is executed in the same year. Hasan's brother, Husain, succeeds him as ruler. *Musa II succeeds his father, Mari Djata II, as Mansa of the Mali Empire (now Mali & Senegal). *Robert de Juilly succeeds Raymond Berenger as Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller. *Princes from the Kingdom of Granada choose Abu al-Abbas Ahmad to succeed Muhammad as-Said as Sultan of the Marinid Empire in Morocco. The Empire is split into the Kingdom of Fezand the Kingdom of Marrakech. *The Great Plague returns to Europe. **After stories of Edward of Angoulême's survival made their way across greater Europe', '''the deeply superstitious European countryside believed this was punitive. The reason for punishment depended on the locals, either was for not being English enough, or being too English (who were entertaining the Lollardy movement). ''Oh, did we mention future Prince Rickard has Merlin's magic...? The Sphere of Magic April: Chaucer granted a gallon of wine a day... * April 23 – In recognition of his services, Edward III of England grants the English writer Geoffrey Chaucer a gallon of wine a day for the rest of his life. ** Chaucer, at this point, has been "touched by the moment." He would go on to write everything he was known for in the original timeline (though perhaps even more brilliantly than before), but he was now additionally prolific with writings about the boys magic, both Holy Spirit and arcane. * Edward's moments of lucidity get him into court enough that he's witnessed the brilliance, magic and preternatural maturity of his grandsons. Critically, he has endorsed their court presence. ** The King is still worried about his son, Crown Prince Edward of Woodstock. Alice Perrers is still the ''trophy girlfriend, and she wields a great deal of power because of her position, but her flamboyance is tempered by the sensibilities of the ''grandsons. The Château de Compiègne is built in France * The Château de Compiègne royal residence is built in Compiègne, France. This was the preferred summer residence for French monarchs, primarily for hunting given its proximity to Compiègne Forest. Life Prep: the Brothers are settling into their future roles * Edward (9) and Richard (7) both seem exceptionally mature and erudite considering their age. ** Spoilers: The boys had been psionically exposed to the collective life experiences of 180 contemporary people. From birth to death, the life, frustrations, triumphs and more frustrations of slaves, serfs, commoners, merchants, nobility and royalty from around the world. * It is seamless, but they do know what's their own and what belongs to others. It also means their communication tends to be slower as they compose based on the context of the audience. They have been deprived of a childhood and the wonder of basic discovery, but as royals, that was never really a luxury afforded them. * With both psionics and magic now infusing itself into enhanced human capacity, the brothers are looking to optimize themselves for the journey ahead. ** Edward came so close to death at such an early age, that it continues to be a factor – and always will be. At times released from mortal fear and ultimately brave; at other times, desperately clinging to life itself, he is already seeing himself as a protector of England alone, and a warrior only if necessary. ** Richard doesn't see himself as a warrior at all, but knows he will do what must be done. If Edward guides England, Richard must step ahead to guide the world. * What does all of this boil down to in the public eye...? ** Edward already seemed like an "old soul," and now looked down the barrel of command. Only 9, some found his world-weary pauses amusing. Edward acknowledged the irony, and usually asked a question that made them question their whole world view. ** Richard, 7, was unending magical energy. Now a year revealed as a practitioner of Merlin's magic, the official court sport was trying to pry secrets. Rick toyed with them, introducing principles of strategy and project management by explaining the difference between known knowns, known unknowns, and unknown unknowns. Until he was ready, magic would exist in all three states. ** By July, roughly a year after the floating reveal of magical fuel to the Royal Court, Richard gifted "Glow Stones" to the still-dazzled witnesses. These transparent pebbles glowed bright enough to see in daylight. About one candlepower, at night it was enough to read by. Importantly, it wasn't a fire hazard: there was no thermal element to the stone, nor were they extinguished by water or wind. In modern terms: impact resistant, non-toxic, and hypoallergenic... Category:Hall of Records Category:1374 Category:The Calm